


Цвета в вине — моей крови

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Братья делают очередную попытку создать нормальную семью. Нормальную в их понимании.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Цвета в вине — моей крови

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События происходят во время действия 13.10.  
> 2\. Приквелы — https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494168, https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494207 и https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910580.

— Клэр? — Это кажется сном, внезапно нахлынувшим болезненным воспоминанием. Она выглядит точно так же, как в ту ночь в Висконсине, насмешка в глазах, рассыпавшиеся по плечам светлые волосы, отливающие платиной в полутьме. Красивая и не принадлежащая им, не захотевшая стать им семьёй, сбежавшая в никуда.

— Привет, мальчишки, — она улыбается, как и тогда, только теперь в ней больше нет той дикой, необузданной ярости, она больше не похожа на одинокую загнанную волчицу, она спокойна и уверена в себе, а ещё… Дин перехватывает её взгляд на Кайю — ну точно, тонкая, как паутинка, ниточка незримой связи, наэлектризованная и готовая вспыхнуть. Вот и причина этих странных перемен.

— Спасительница, — он стряхивает с себя верёвки, которыми был обвязан, и исподволь рассматривает их, ведущую и ведомую, бесстрашную и испуганную, вечно кидающуюся в бой и вечно убегающую. Дин вынужден признать, что пара получилась красивая.

— Клэр! Вы как здесь? — Прерывает его размышления Сэм. И впрямь, не время, сначала надо отсюда убраться.

— Через дверь. Она ещё открыта. — Клэр уже готова сорваться с места.

— Пока. — Кайя смотрит нервно, отчаянно.

— Где Джек? — Чёрт, только не это, если они опять упустили пацана…

— Я думаю, он… В другом мире. С вашей мамой. — Воспоминание о маме бьёт прямо по сердцу, господи, да сколько же это будет продолжаться? Почему им не может повезти хоть раз в жизни?

Страшный рёв вдруг прерывает милую беседу, напоминая, что этот мир категорически не подходит для ведения каких-либо переговоров, а обменяться мнениями по поводу случившегося и попытаться вновь найти вход в апокалиптическую реальность можно, в принципе, и дома.

— Пора валить, — озвучивает Клэр общую идею.

— Да, совсем пора. Уходим. — Сэм кивает, и Дин застывает на миг, любуясь новой Клэр, не просто сильной и независимой, но заботящейся о ком-то, принимающей на себя руководство в сложной ситуации. Такая женщина бы им пригодилась. Но они уже попытались, и лучше даже не вспоминать, чем всё кончилось. Слишком сильный удар по гордости.

— Там, — кричит Кайя. Они бегут, двигаясь практически синхронно, и дверь уже совсем близко, ещё секунда, и всё, этот кошмар закончится.

Не заканчивается. Вынырнувшая из темноты фигура взмахивает рукой, и копьё, со свистом рассекая воздух, летит вперёд, прямо в спину Клэр. Кайя кидается наперерез, и острый наконечник безжалостно впивается ей прямо в грудь. Бездумный поступок. Безусловная защита. Кайя падает навзничь, и поворачивается лицом к кинувшейся ей на помощь Клэр. Дин и Сэм автоматически встают в боевую стойку, сжимая в руках ангельские клинки, понимая, что в этой схватке им не победить. Здесь живёт что-то гораздо, гораздо сильнее.

Кайя протягивает руку, в последней просьбе защитить, и Клэр сжимает ослабевшие пальцы, шепчет её имя в отчаянии. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пытаясь что-то сказать, что-то объяснить, но у обеих уже не хватает на это сил. Следующий вдох становится последним, и ладонь Кайи выскальзывает из руки Клэр, а взгляд становится пустым и безжизненным. Клэр не привыкать терять всё и всех.

Ужасное нечто идёт, раздвигая деревья, но Клэр не видит этого, ничего не видит больше, только чувствует, как убийственное пламя ярости и отчаяния вновь охватывает её душу. Плевать, если её убьют сейчас, на всё плевать, нужно вставать, немедленно вставать, нужно идти на смерть и прихватить с собой как можно больше чудовищ. Она вскакивает и бросается вперёд, она готова, у неё больше нет ни страха, ни сожалений, ничего, кроме ярости и боли, адским пламенем разгорающихся внутри, этот огонь сжигает её дотла, убивает, и, господи, лучше она умрёт прямо сейчас, чем будет жить так. Неужели это она всего несколько часов назад боялась видения Пейшнс? Теперь оно кажется благословением.

— Стой-стой-стой-стой, Клэр! — Кричит Дин и хватает её за руку, тянет на себя. Сдохнуть в параллельной реальности не судьба. Братья буквально выталкивают её в портал, в последний момент успевая прыгнуть следом.

— Не-е-е-т! — Клэр стонет, падая на пол, ощущая страшную тяжесть в груди, будто на неё обрушилась бетонная плита. Спустя пару секунд она краем сознания понимает, что эта тяжесть была с ней уже много лет, и она не чувствует её всего пару дней. Кайя! Кайя была тому причиной. Идеальным ответом, недостающим кусочком паззла, лучиком света в непроглядной тьме.

На неё неожиданно накатывает истерика, страшная, уродливая, без слёз и криков, лишь голые ощущения, несколько раз она молча дёргается, а затем обмякает в руках успокаивающей её Джоди, которая баюкает её, почти выключившуюся из внешнего мира. Дин молча смотрит на это, чувствуя, как царапает в груди желание притянуть её к себе, вновь зажать между собой и Сэмом, встряхнуть, вернуть, заставить всё-таки подчиниться, остаться рядом.

Клэр позволяет себе расслабиться всего на пару минут, пока переводят дыхание Донна и девчонки, пока Дин и Сэм ошалело осматриваются, не понимая, что тут произошло за то время, пока их не было, пока Джоди пытается нашёптывать ей какие-то глупые утешения. Она отстраняется и даже поднимается сама, осознавая, что вновь осталась одна, похерив свой единственный шанс избавиться, наконец, от этой жуткой тяжести и вечной тоски. Ей просто нужно немного времени, чтобы вернуться в колею, она сумеет приспособиться, она ведь научилась жить так, научилась приносить пользу людям, превращая своё страдание в ярость, выливавшуюся на чудовищ, покушавшихся на нормальных людей. Она сможет, ей просто нужно отвлечься, забыть о том, как здорово было рядом с Кайей, забыть её голос, её руки, её глаза. Клэр знает, что для этого нужно.

— Эй, парни! Не подвезёте меня? — Она подходит к Импале, пока Джоди прощается с Донной, а Алекс и Пейшнс забираются на заднее сиденье серебристого джипа.

Клэр поднимает взгляд на Дина, который явно собирается ляпнуть что-то вроде: «Места у вас там, что ли, мало?», но, увидев её глаза, застывает на месте. Секунду-другую они играют в гляделки, то ли ведя какой-то безмолвный разговор, то ли сражаясь в таком же бессловесном остроумии, после чего он сдаётся и кивает:

— Конечно. Садись.

Она молча залезает назад, сбрасывает кеды и забирается на сиденье, подбирая под себя ноги, утыкаясь взглядом в потёртую кожаную обивку. Подошедшая к машине Джоди ласково смотрит на неё и, кажется, предлагает ехать с Донной. Клэр пожимает плечами, демонстрируя равнодушие, мол, какая разница, я уже здесь устроилась. К счастью, Джоди не пытается протестовать, говорит только, чтобы Клэр помнила, что её никто не гонит, и они всегда её ждут. Что ж, может, это и правда, может, стоит остаться. Но прямо сейчас думать об этом совсем не хочется.

— На-ка, выпей пока. — Дин бросает ей фляжку, вынутую из бардачка, и Клэр даже не находит в себе сил усмехнуться, раньше они ей и пиво-то трогать запрещали, а теперь вон как. Впрочем, виски действительно очень актуален, и она жадно пьёт, практически не останавливаясь, несмотря на то, что каждый глоток обжигает горло, и во рту разверзается персональный филиал адского костра.

Клэр закрывает глаза, и алкоголь остаётся лишь вкусом горечи и пламени на губах, ей кажется, что она находится на собственных похоронах, её тело собираются сжечь, и всё, о чём она может молить — только бы это случилось как можно быстрее. Она не замечает, как проваливается в густую, вязкую черноту сна, обволакивающую её противным, сдавливающим дыхание облаком. В этом сне она не видит ни Кайю, ни родителей, ни Джоди и Алекс в те, вроде бы, не такие уж давние дни, когда, возвращаясь с охоты, можно было съесть горячий ужин, принять настоящий душ и лечь в свою собственную чистую постель. В этом сне нет ничего, кроме темноты, которой нет ни конца, ни края, и голосов, зовущих её, умоляющих о помощи. Клэр больше никому не может помочь. Она даже себе помочь не смогла.

Она просыпается от громкого пения Дина, который совершенно нарочно не попадает в ноты, голося на всю машину:

— И если бы ты была моей маленькой девочкой, я бы делал всё возможное, я бы убегал и прятался с тобой. Мне так нравится, что у тебя проблемы с отцом, ведь у меня тоже!* О, очнулась, — он ухмыляется ей в зеркало заднего вида. Они остановились на какой-то просёлочной дороге, очевидно специально, на трассе слишком много машин, слишком много свидетелей.

Клэр понимает всё с первого взгляда. В принципе, она знала, на что идёт, когда просилась поехать с ними. Ей тоже это нужно. Нужно встряхнуться, вспомнить, что она ещё жива, вспомнить, зачем она жива, ей нужна искра, толчок, чтобы двигаться дальше, чтобы вернуть бессильную ярость, на которой она выживала последние годы. Вряд ли Джимми и Амелия обрадуются, если она встретит их в ближайшие годы.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — Клэр садится, выпрямляя ноги, разминаясь, и снимает куртку. Сэм кашляет, едва не роняя банку, которую только открыл, и кола шипящей струйкой выливается ему на колени, пачкая джинсы. 

— А ты дашь? — Дин поворачивается к ней и кладёт руку на спинку сиденья, — в прошлый раз у тебя какие-то проблемы с этим были.

— Какая уж теперь разница, — она пожимает плечами и зевает, притягивая колени к груди.

— Клэр, — начинает немного смущённый Сэм, — мы же не такие уроды. Ты расстроена, и…

— А какие? — Она усмехается и выжидающе смотрит на него, — какие вы уроды?

— Вот сейчас и увидим, — деловито сообщает Дин, распахивая дверцу со своей стороны, чтобы выйти и снова залезть в машину, плюхаясь на заднее сиденье без риска застрять между креслами. — Сэмми, ты идёшь?

Несколько секунд Сэм колеблется, переводя жалобный взгляд с брата на Клэр, будто надеясь, что кто-то из них передумает. Они не передумывают, конечно. Это так похоже и одновременно не похоже на их прошлый раз, что он теряется в своих ощущениях, не понимая, чего в нём всё-таки больше — желания или жалости. Клэр сейчас переживает один из худших кошмаров своей жизни, Сэм помнит, как потерял Джессику, и тогда ему помог только Дин, только его присутствие не дало окончательно сойти с ума и пустить себе пулю в лоб, и он понимает, что ей помочь некому. Она не доверяет Джоди так, как доверяет Алекс, отпустившая своё вампирское прошлое и вставшая на путь исправления, и Кайя была её единственным шансом спастись от этого мрака, царящего в душе, угомонить своё внутреннее чудовище. Кайи больше нет, а Клэр собирается отдаться на их волю, надеясь, что они лучше знают, что со всем этим делать. Если бы здесь был какой-то ответ, какой-то универсальный рецепт. Но его нет и быть не может. И Клэр придётся справляться с этим самой. Или не справляться, в любом случае, решать только ей.

Но Сэм никогда не мог отказать брату. Поэтому он безропотно усаживается рядом с ними, оставляя дверцу открытой, потому что втроём им здесь очень тесно, и, по опыту секса с Дином, он всё же предпочёл бы держать ноги частично на улице, чем биться головой о металлическую ручку дверцы при каждом толчке в себя. Едва он это делает, Клэр забирается к нему на колени, принимаясь целовать, отчаянно, жадно, словно цепляясь за него, не давая себе соскользнуть в пропасть безумной тоски. Дин сбоку наклоняется и начинает облизывать ему шею, кусает, оставляя отметины от зубов, и Сэм, наконец, расслабляется. Всё-таки он тоже живой человек, а то, что сейчас делают эти двое, очень приятно, это заводит, явно вытесняя лишние размышления и тревоги.

Клэр расстёгивает на нём куртку, а Дин лезет к пряжке ремня, и они снова как будто становятся семьёй, объединяясь в своём безумии, стремясь излечить детские моральные травмы, нанося себе новые. В машине тесно, места мало, колени упираются в переднее сиденье, Клэр одной ногой опирается об оконную ручку, а другую кладёт на Дина, она вынуждена сгибаться, потому что, сидя верхом на Сэме, рискует удариться головой о слишком низкий потолок, да и вообще, для подобных вещей Импала явно не слишком подходит, о чём и напоминает красноречивым скрежетом. Впрочем, никого из них это не останавливает, они с Дином стаскивают с Сэма джинсы и бельё, оставляя их болтаться где-то на щиколотках, Клэр снимает куртку и джемпер, позволяя расстегнуть на себе бюстгальтер, помогает Дину освободиться от рубашки, и на секунду замирает, пытаясь оценить их крайне стеснённое пространство.

— Не, давай по-другому, — Дин легонько пихает брата в бок. — Ты — сюда, и разуйся, в конце концов, уже.

Сэм послушно сбрасывает кроссовки, ссаживает с себя Клэр, и пытается улечься, как просит брат, но это не очень удобно, он боится её придавить, и одновременно пытается позаботиться о собственной футболке, которую сбрасывают куда-то на пол, к остальной одежде, и потом Дин сам же и проклянёт всё,в поисках своих вещей. Клэр успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, змеиными движениями выкручиваясь из собственных штанов, сжимает коленями его бока.

— Сейчас, подожди, — она наклоняется и что-то ищет в карманах своей кожанки, а затем протягивает ему маленький фольгированный квадратик, — вот, держи.

Сэм сглатывает, на него резко накатывает осознание реальности происходящего. Они сейчас сделают это, игры кончились, всё будет по-настоящему, это больше не милые развлечения с Чарли, наблюдающей за ними с интересом исследователя, изучающего брачные игры каких-нибудь африканских бизонов, и не вечер в номере трёхзвёздочного отеля, снятого для них Просвещёнными.

— Зачем тебе? — Дин ухмыляется, — ты что его, на пальцы что ли надеваешь?

— Бывает, — Клэр отрывается от Сэма, чтобы ответить, — но обычно вместо салфетки латексной. Их купить сложно, да и дорого это.

Дин хмыкает и оглаживает ягодицы брата, прижимается губами к выпирающим позвонкам. Ему определённо нравится эта попытка номер два с повзрослевшей Клэр, может, теперь она не будет так агрессивно настроена против них, и им удастся заполучить её себе?

Сэм раскатывает презерватив по члену, чувствуя, как сзади к нему пристраивается Дин, проводит головкой по расселине, и ныряет внутрь пальцами, покрытыми заранее приготовленной смазкой.

— Ты же не девственница, да? — Неуверенно спрашивает Сэм, стараясь отзеркалить на Клэр движения брата в своей заднице, — я буду аккуратно.

— Не бойся, — она фыркает, — уже лет пять как нет, можешь вообще не париться.

Клэр говорит это спокойно, не бравируя, она явно не собирается хвастаться, намекая на то, что уже давно взрослая, даже как будто сожалеет об этом. Сэм краснеет от смущения и ярости, неужели кто-то обижал её? Сиротская жизнь, конечно, не сахар, он убедился в этом на своём опыте, даже при живом отце, но откуда ему знать, что случается с девочками-подростками в интернате для брошенных детей. Он просто надеется, что это были её собственные ошибки, порождённые неблагоприятной обстановкой, а не насилие, от которого её некому было защитить.

Они входят одновременно, Дин — в него, он — в Клэр, и это, наверное, самые странные ощущения, которые он когда-либо испытывал. Всё это, конечно, знакомо, и всё это он очень любит. С одной стороны — горячий и твёрдый член брата внутри, с другой — тёплое и мягкое, в которое погружается он сам. Сэм любит оба эти ощущения, но он никогда не испытывал их одновременно, и этого слишком много, он не может двигаться, просто застывает в изумлении, пока Дин не начинает вдалбливаться в него, заставляя его бёдра ритмично сотрясаться, толкаться глубже в Клэр. Он целует её, и она обвивает руками его шею, а Дин сзади бормочет привычное: «Боже… Сэмми… Как охуенно», и Сэму кажется, что он сейчас вырубится, потому что это слишком хорошо, и удовольствия слишком много, оно немного болезненное изнутри, и очень нежное и обволакивающее снаружи. Это хорошо, ему кажется, что он плавится, зажатый между ними, расслабленный, он, по сути, вообще ничего не делает, позволяя Дину трахать им Клэр, он чувствует себя какой-то диковинной сексуальной игрушкой в руках брата, и, кажется, ничто не может прервать испытываемое им неземное блаженство. Сэм ловит губами дыхание Клэр, жадно пьёт его, будто это дым от самой забористой травки, да и эффект, в общем-то, схожий, в голове хоть шаром покати, а тело не подчиняется совсем, позволяя Дину выгибать себя, как удобно.

Он даже не сразу понимает, что всё, оргазм наступает как что-то настолько естественное, что удовольствие, скручивающееся внизу живота, выплёскивается без какого-либо напряжения и резкости. Сэм кончает долго, ему кажется, что это длится и длится, и Клэр не перестаёт его целовать, а Дин продолжает брать его, всё так же вминая в неё, и почти не чувствует изменений в этой теплоте и мягкости. Он нехотя останавливает брата и выходит из неё, лениво сдёргивая презерватив и отбрасывая в сторону открытой дверцы, на дорогу. Дин тоже вытаскивает из него свой член и слегка пережимает у основания, оттягивая яйца, чтобы оставаться твёрдым, в отличие от брата, он не собирается превращаться в безвольное желе, и готов ко второму заходу. Он провожает взглядом презерватив, валяющийся теперь на чудом уцелевшем на совершенно разбитой дороге куске асфальта. Презерватив блестящий и мокрый, внутри от Сэма, снаружи от Клэр, и Дин отстранённо думает, что к асфальту он приклеится тем, что осталось на нём от Клэр. Да, Сэм прав, иногда он и впрямь чувствует себя каким-то похотливым животным.

— Эй, я тоже хочу, не раскисайте там, — Дин поворачивается к Клэр и брату, который уютно устроился у неё на груди. Её пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, и мягко перебирают их, они выглядят как самая настоящая влюблённая парочка, и это, наверное, была бы полная идиллия, если бы Дин лично не натянул его пару минут назад.

— У меня больше нет гондонов, — Клэр не двигается, продолжая гладить совершенно расслабленного Сэма, — хочешь кончить, дотрахай так.

— Ему, значит, можно, а мне нет? — Дин недовольно смотрит на неё, — обидно вообще-то.

— Если у тебя есть, — Клэр пожимает плечами, убирая со лба Сэма налипшую прядь и целуя его, — я не против.

Дин хватает с пола джинсы и принимается обшаривать карманы, как назло, ни у него, ни у Сэма ничего нет, ни в какие бары они не собирались, а предохраняться друг с другом всегда казалось предательством, проявлением недоверия, что ли. Дин со злостью кидает штаны обратно в кучу, и поворачивается к Клэр:

— Сейчас поедем, я тебе куплю эту… Как её? Экстренную контрацепцию, короче, — он лезет к ней, пытаясь отпихнуть Сэма, — давай, а?

— Нет. — Голос Клэр звучит неожиданно твёрдо, — нет резинок — нет доступа. — Она отталкивает его руки.

— Ну чего ты, — Дин, наверное, излишне настойчив, но мысль, что Клэр его сейчас продинамит, отдаётся в груди паническим ужасом, — всё нормально будет, таблетку просто потом выпьешь. — Если она не согласится, этот негласный ритуал не будет завершён, у него не получится потащить её за собой, с ней всё намного сложней, чем с Чарли, если она сбежала в прошлый раз, значит, может и в этот, а этого нельзя, никак нельзя допустить.

— Я сказала, нет, ты тупой что ли, — Клэр вырывается уже по-серьёзному, и Дин отстраняется, в конце концов, идея стать насильником его никогда не прельщала. — Откуда мне знать, куда ты там свой хрен засовываешь.

— А Сэмми вот мне доверяет, — Дин обиженно смотрит на неё, — тебе что, справку от венеролога показать?

— Как будто она у тебя есть, — Клэр отворачивается, — или резинки ищи, или подрочи и поехали уже, темнеет.

Дин перевешивается через спинку переднего сиденья и лезет в бардачок, молясь про себя, чтобы среди неприкосновенных запасов кофе, пива и серебряных лезвий нашлись эти чёртовы гондоны. Один всё-таки валяется в глубине, и у Дина есть большие сомнения по поводу его срока годности, которые он, разумеется, не собирается озвучивать. Он радостно демонстрирует его Клэр, которая уже откровенно смеётся над его вознёй, и хлопает брата по заднице, чтоб уступил ему место. Сэм неохотно слезает с Клэр, и укладывает её на себя, меняясь местами.

Клэр встаёт на четвереньки и прогибается в пояснице, даже не дёргаясь, когда Дин одним движением входит в неё сразу наполовину, кладёт голову Сэму на грудь и обнимает его. Толкаться Дин начинает резко и слишком сильно, как будто стараясь выместить свою обиду за попытку его прокатить, но Клэр не жалуется, склоняется ниже, чтобы ему было удобнее, и принимается аккуратно выцеловывать сэмову ключицу. Зато жаловаться начинает Сэм, слишком правильный для своего брата:

— Дин! — Он возмущённо бьёт его по руке, — ты вообще-то живого человека… того! Осторожнее!

Дину откровенно смешно, братишка искренне пытается позаботиться о Клэр, при том, что сам только что её трахал, ему всё ещё жаль её, и как он с этими чувствами живёт после того, чем они занимаются, Дин решительно не понимает.

— Не бойся, Сэмми, — он фыркает, — я знаю, что делаю, поверь мне.

Сэм закатывает глаза. Ну разумеется, знает. Было время, когда он, совсем ещё мальчишка, обижался на Дина и не понимал, что нужно брату, почему ему не хватает того, что даёт ему Сэм, почему, несмотря на то, что они регулярно этим занимаются, Дин всегда пытается подцепить кого-то ещё, не пропуская ни одной юбки. Дин говорил ему, что он ещё ничего не умеет, и Сэм усердно учился, стараясь в постели из всех своих мальчишечьих сил. Только брат всё равно уходил. А со временем он и сам стал так поступать, понимая, что это — удовольствие сиюминутное и безликое, не включающее в себя ничего настоящего, в отличие от того, что было между ними. Теперь с ними была Клэр, и они оба хотели подарить ей это настоящее, сделать её частью самих себя. Может, она даже могла бы быть их дочерью, если бы они были чуть более беспечными в молодости. Сэм понимает, что Дин думает о том же самом, и что его эта мысль возбуждает, и определённо им надо это обсудить, но позже.

В какой-то момент Клэр выгибается ещё сильнее, и Дин кончает на выдохе, вбиваясь в неё до упора, и тут же наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Сэма. Вот так, идеально, всё как в мокрой мечте столетней давности. Они вместе, семья воссоединилась, одна кровь, одна жизнь, одна любовь.

— Поехали, — тихо просит Клэр, и отворачивается, не желая даже смотреть на них.

Дин переводит на неё недовольный взгляд — только не это, сколько же уже можно, только что ведь всё было хорошо!

— Что тебе опять не так? — Он сердито хватает её за плечо, пытаясь развернуть к себе. — Блин, Сэм, скажи уже что-нибудь!

— Клэр, — Сэм берёт её за подбородок и осторожно приподнимает, — Дин просто хочет спросить, почему ты снова пытаешься отдалиться от нас? Нам казалось, тебе всё понравилось.

— Отдалиться? — Клэр раздражённо фыркает, отворачиваясь, — твой брат во мне, причём в прямом смысле. Нас Джоди ждёт, и девчонки. Подумают ещё чего.

— О, господи, — Дин закатывает глаза, — ты же знаешь, что они ничего не подумают, даже если мы вообще только завтра приедем. Что на самом деле не так? Ты не кончила?

— Было бы от чего кончать, — голос Клэр абсолютно ледяной, и Сэм понимает, что они снова проиграли. Не будет никакого долго и счастливо. — У вас есть ещё выпить?

Они одеваются, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга, и Сэм с тоской думает, что Клэр не первый и не последний начинающий охотник, который потерял близкого и решил погрузиться в пучину разврата. Клэр не первый и не последний охотник, которому пучина разврата не помогла. Теперь она будет пить и драться в захолустных барах, долго, очень долго, пока не сможет довериться ещё кому-то, кто так же скоро погибнет, вновь оставляя её одну. Он переводит взгляд на Дина, и по краю сознания мелькает мысль, что природа подарила ему невероятное счастье иметь общую кровь с человеком, которого он любит больше всего на свете. Кровь, которая держит крепче, чем всё в этом мире, связь, которую не смогла прервать сама Смерть.

Клэр молча пьёт тёплое пиво из бардачка, сидя на заднем сиденье и безучастно глядя в холодное тёмное небо Миннесоты. Дин предвкушает запечённую курицу и красное полусладкое на кухне Джоди, а Сэм думает, что они в очередной раз облажались. Никто больше не хочет такой общей крови.

**Author's Note:**

> *The Neighborhood «Daddy issues»


End file.
